Disaster Child
by Slowly Going Crazy
Summary: Danelle... a girl with a saddened death...comes back to haunt the lives of the living. Who will be her next victim...
1. Chapter 1

The flames of 1902

Danelle woke up in her dormitory and looked at her clock. "12:01…" she said as she sat up in her bed. Then she heard a clink and saw that her skeleton key fell off of her table. She walked towards it…about to pick it up when the table leg broke and flew into her neck. She fell to the ground gasping for air as the table fell onto her, and the oil lamps on the table fell to the ground putting the room a flame. With her last breath…she screamed.

100 years later

"Wake up Sara were going to be late!" Diane yelled as she shook Sara awake.

"….What time is it…" Sara said rubbing her eyes.

"It's time to sign up for college," Diane said, "and we're going to be late!"

Sara quickly got out of bed and got dressed. Then ran out of the hotel room towards the car, as Diane honked the car horn furiously. Sara got into the car and they drove towards London University.

They got to the back of the registering line and waited for hours. They finally made it to the front and signed a bunch of papers. Then they got their schedule and dorm number. "Dorm #666," Diane read aloud, "where's that?"

"It's there," the registering lady pointed at the highest point of the building.

The girls shrugged and walked towards the entrance. Next to the entrance they saw a guy holding a sign that said TOUR. "Oh, a tour! Lets go." Sara said running towards the tour guy.

"Hey…" the guy said as they stopped in front of him.

"Hey…" Sara said googling over him

"Names Matt."

"I'm Diane, and this drooling girl is my best friend Sara."

"Wanna go on the tour?"

"Would I ever," Sara dreamily said.

He took them into the entrance door, "Welcome to London University…this is the main entrance room. It gets very crowded…The door to your right is the eatery, and the door to your left is the office. The stairs in front of us is the stairs to the rest of the University."

He led them up the stairs and down a long hall. "This door is the library," he said as he walked past it, "and this door is laundry room. This door is the bathroom, and these doors are the dorms… any questions so far?"

"…How many floors are there?" Diane asked.

"There are 13 floors and 666 rooms," Matt answered, "I'm in room 665."

"Cool," Sara said, "were in room 666."

Matt stopped, "Room 666…?"

"What's wrong with that?" Diane asked.

"A long time ago… in 1902, there was a fire that started in that dorm. Everyone came out alive, except Danelle who lived in that dorm…Her body was never found…" Matt said quietly, "…Some people say she still haunts this place and she is now known as the _disaster child_."

"Do you think its true," Diane asked.

Matt shrugged, "Maybe…never seen her, but weird things have happened in that room."

"Like what?" Sara asked.

"Deaths."

"I think it's a hoax," Diane said.

"What ever you believe…Lets continue with the tour!" Matt said changing the topic.


	2. Chapter 2

Night 1: Wet Bed

"Here's your dorm," Matt said pointing at the door marked 666, "I'll be down the stairs if you need me."

"OK…. See ya," Diane said.

"…See you…" Sara said breathlessly as he went down the stairs.

They entered the dorm and the room was covered in webs, broken glass, and oil. "Talk about last minute dorm," Sara said sneering at the stains on the floor.

"Maybe it'll feel more like home if we add stuff," Diane said.

They worked on the room until 12:00 then got ready to go to bed.

Diane laid in bed watching Sara get ready. Then, she felt the bed get wet, and she sat up. "What's in this bed!" she yelled getting out of the bed. Sara turned around, pointed at the bed, and screamed. Diane looked down and screamed as well…the bed was covered in blood. Sara turned away and saw that her mirror fogged up and had writing that said YOU 2 NEXT. Sara and Diane fainted.

Day 2: Shadow

They both came through the next morning in the nurse's office, and started screaming. Matt ran in and calmed them down.

"What's the screaming about?" Matt asked.

"Blood…in…bed," Diane muttered.

"Writing on mirror," Sara screamed.

"Blood, writing, what do you mean?"

"Our bed was covered in blood…" Diane said more calmly.

"My mirror was full of writing…" Sara said.

"I ran into your room because I heard screams," Matt said, "but I saw no blood or writing."

"But it was there!" They yelled.

"I didn't say it wasn't true… now you should get going to your first class I don't want you to be late." Matt said changing the topic again.

They nodded and shakingly got out of the beds to their first classes.

Most of their classes were normal except Diane's reading… "OK class we are goings to reads pg. 112-125 SILENTLY!" Ms. Russo said.

Diane opened her book and completely forgot about the night before, until on the pages of the opened book were red markings that said YOU NEXT. She shakenly turned the page and on the next one was YOU NEXT. She turned the page again YOU NEXT, and again YOU NEXT. Then she loudly shut the book. "QUIETLY!" Ms. Russo screamed. Diane didn't answer but looked straight ahead, and on the board was YOU NEXT. The bell then rang; she jumped out of her seat, and ran out of the door.

Once classes were over, Diane ran into Sara and didn't tell her about reading class. "How did your classes go?" Sara asked.

"…OK…"

"Well, yours went better than mine; I have study homework. I have to go to the Library," Sara said, "see ya later."

"…Later…" Diane said dreaming into space.

Sara went into the Library for the first time. "Oh…welcome," said Mrs. Readsalot, the librarian, "you're the only one here right now."

"Ok… I need a book about ghosts," Sara said.

"Check the first shelf dear," Mrs. Readsalot said walking back to he chair.

Sara walked along the first shelf and pulled out a book and behind it she saw a black blur flash before her eyes. "Hello," she said walking along the aisle, "Hello, anyone there…" _I didn't hear the door open_ she thought to herself. Then, the blur flashed across the aisle Sara was on. She backed up, her heart in her throat. She turned and ran into… "Matt," she said startled.

"How are you?" Matt asked.

"…Fine," Sara said.

"Found what you needed?"

"…No, but I'm leaving."

Night 2: Diane

Diane woke up needing to get her stuff and go to the rest room down the hall. "Sara," Diane whispered, "Sara!"

"Go back to bed its 12:01," Sara tiredly said.

Diane got out of bed, opened the door, and started to walk down the hall. Then, she saw a shadow at the end of the hall, and she stopped. The lights in the hall flickered off and when they came back she was face to face with a pale girl that had a stunned look on her face. The girls head snapped to the side and blood dripped down the girls body. Diane heard a scream in her ears…then she screamed.

Sara heard the scream and ran out to the hall, where she saw Diane on the floor. "Diane, are you alright?" Sara asked. Diane was pale and stuttered, "S-s-s-stunned…g-g-g-girl…b-b-b-blood." Diane stopped motionless.

Matt ran up and saw them. He couldn't feel Diane's pulse and said, "Call the ambulance!"


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Funeral

The next day was Diane's funeral and Sara attended. Sara was shaken by Diane's death, so she looked at the crowed. Then, something caught her eye. Behind some people was a girl with a stunned look looking back at her. She looked away, but saw her behind other people. She looked somewhere else, and again she saw her. Sara closed her eyes and heard in her ear, "You next."

Night 3: Don't Enter the Room

The funeral lasted all day, and she couldn't sleep all night. She got out of bed, hungry, and walked to the door. She started to turn the knob when she heard a clink in her room. Sara turned around and saw a girl with a stunned look in her bed, like the one at the funeral, surrounded by flames…screaming! Sara covered her eyes and the screams stopped. She uncovered them and there was nothing.

Sara ran to her bed and covered everything but her eyes. At the end of her bed she saw the girls head. She closed her eyes and screamed. The girl was gone again when she opened her eyes. She thought _the disaster child is in this room._ She jumped out of bed, ran to the door, and opened it. Behind the door she saw, "Matt!"

"What's all the screaming?" Matt asked.

"You have to get out of this room!" Sara yelled pushing him out.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"The dis-" Sara stopped and fell to the ground.

Matt caught her and held her. Blood came out of her eyes and mouth. Matt started to cry. When he opened his eyes he didn't see Sara he saw the disaster child. He dropped her to the ground. The girl stood up, back and neck snapping back into place her stunned look staring at him. He walked back and ran into the door, he jiggled the doorknob, but the door was locked. The girl held up her hand and the key was burned onto her finger. "What are you!" Matt yelled.

She came face to face with him. He shakily closed his eyes and heard a whisper in his ear, "Your worst nightmare." A scream, like the one Danelle did on her death rang in his ears and head…


End file.
